Cursed
by Spark Plug x
Summary: Silver was cursed with a loner mindset, a short temper, a cold exterior, and horrible social skills. Lyra was cursed by not knowing when to shut up. That's what Silver believed, anyway. AU - SilverxLyra Soulsilvershipping


**I thought this was going to be difficult to write, but once I started it, it was sort of easy. I love all of it, except the end, I'm just...horrible at romantic scenes. I still hope you can enjoy it! Sorry for taking so long with it!**

Silver cursed the day when his father answered the door and introduced him to their new neighbors.

He also cursed the day his dad invited them over for dinner.

Along with those two days, he cursed how his father told their neighbor's teenage daughter that Silver would be 'happy' to give her a ride to school every day.

Let's get this straight, Silver was never happy.

The girl, however, was. She was friendly and outgoing, the complete opposite of Silver. She made friends with everyone. Silver, had two friends. Ethan, and the girl that was forced onto him, Lyra. He didn't count her as a friend, but she counted him as a friend, so he let her slide.

He didn't understand how she could put up with so many people. Ethan annoyed the hell out of him on a daily basis.

He was cursed with a loner mindset, a short temper, a cold exterior, and horrible social skills. He was also cursed with having the two happiest people in the entire school as his friends. Ethan was always at his house, always. Silver couldn't complain much. The boy put up with his obviously cursed friend. Lyra came over often, making the duo a trio. His father was happy that his little iceburg of a boy was actually making friends instead of sinking ships and making enemies.

Silver still believed he was cursed. What else would explain all his horrible traits? He wanted to try and be nicer, but it never worked. Lyra had tried to help him, but he grew tired of it and gave up. Still, she didn't mind.

Once Ethan got a girlfriend, he wasn't over as much. He still sat with Silver at lunch (he actually brought his girlfriend and some of her friends to the lunch table), they still teamed up on projects together, and his girlfriend was very understanding of 'boys night' and was never rude to Silver. It just felt weird knowing that he had to share his best friend with someone.

"I can fill in for Ethan's place!" Lyra offered one day while they stood at his locker. "I know video games…and…pool…and…Taco Bell!"

"I really don't need another Ethan." Silver opened his locker and started to get his books out.

"I know…but…" Lyra trailed off. She wanted to help her redheaded friend out. She could tell he was a little down about not having Ethan around as much. She was as well. She might be friendly with everyone, but it didn't mean that she had a lot of friends. "Since this Friday is usually you two's 'boys night' and it's also his and crystal's anniversary, why don't I take his place? C'mon, give me a chance!"

"You don't have somewhere else to be?" Silver asked, surprised. Ethan said that Lyra was always out with other friends when he invited her to come over and hang out with them.

"No!" She answered quickly. "So, what do you say?"

"Fine, I suppose. It's not like you'll take no for an answer, anyway." He mumbled, shutting his locker.

"You know me so well!" She smiled and hurried off to her next class.

* * *

"Lyra is coming over instead of Ethan." Silver told his dad when he got home from school that Friday afternoon. "It's Ethan's anniversary with his girlfriend, so Lyra offered to take his place."

"Hm." His father mumbled, putting a few things in his briefcase. "I have to go to work, so I am trusting you to be good. Don't make me regret trusting you. She's not a boy, you know…" He trailed off and Silver shook his head.

"She's close enough, don't worry about anything like that, dad." Silver was cursed with horrible girl skills as well. Lyra was not cursed with horrible boy skills. He knew she probably had tons of dates lined up. There was a knock at the door and Silver's father answered it, greeting Lyra.

"I'm going to work, so make sure Silver behaves." He said and was out the door. Lyra shut in and came into the kitchen, where Silver was.

"Okay, I brought Taco Bell because Ethan told me you really liked it. I asked him what you liked the best, but he said anything, so, I sort of just ordered…everything." She admitted, putting the huge bag on the counter. Silver stared at it and then her.

"Oh…" He mumbled.

"Ah, but, you know, uh, you don't have to eat any of it. I just wanted to be nice since you're letting me hang out with you." Lyra rambled, embarrassed now.

"It's fine." Silver said, raising his eyebrows. The girl wasn't usually like this. "Come on." He grabbed the bag of fast food for her and led her downstairs to the basement, where the rec room was. He set the food on a metal coffee table and Lyra sat on the black couch that the coffee table was in front of. Silver grabbed two drinks out of the mini fridge and tossed a drink to her. She caught it, almost dropping it, before she set it on a coaster that was on the coffee table. "What do you want to play?"

"Uh…" She muttered, trying to think of a game title that Ethan had mentioned were some of Silver's favorites. She felt like a complete idiot, but she had asked the boy a million questions about Silver before she came over here. Despite being his friend, Silver didn't tell her a lot about himself, so she either had to guess, or ask Ethan about what the redhead liked. "Whatever you want to play." She also forced Ethan to let her come over to his house and practice playing the games with her so she would at least know what she was doing. She took a taco out of the bag and bit into it. She slid to the carpeted floor, making it easier to eat the food. Silver sat on the floor as well after handing her a game controller.

"You're acting weirdly." Silver said after his third taco and fifth round of the game they were playing.

"I am?" Lyra asked nervously. She thought she was acting just fine! "Ah, well, maybe it's all the tacos I'm eating? You know, Taco Bell isn't super healthy. I should have brought something else that won't make us both sick. Are you feeling alright? The guy at the register was pretty shady looking, you know? He might have mes-"

"Nevermind." Silver cut her off and bit into a nacho. "You're fine. I was worried since you weren't talking my head off."

"Ah, sorry." Lyra mumbled, frowning. She thought she was doing so well! Ethan told her that Silver hated it when people talked when they were playing video games, unless it was game talk.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Silver asked, pausing the game. As much as it annoyed him, he did enjoy Lyra's rambles, her friendliness, and her smiles. He had developed an extremely small crush on the girl, god knows why, and he knew when something was wrong.

"I uh.." She muttered. "Okay, sorry, but, I grilled Ethan about what I should do when I came over. He told me you hated it when people talked when you were playing video games, unless it was game talk, so, you know, I was trying to stay quiet. Plus, I forced him to teach how to play all these games because I knew it'd annoy you if you had to teach me and then we would fight and you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore and you'd regret inviting me over and I didn't want that to happen."

Silver stared at her, trying to comprehend everything she just said. "Why would you think that?"

"Well….because…it's true. I didn't want to make you mad."

"Lyra, I'm always mad." Silver interrupted her, shaking his head. He scooted closer to her. "I don't care if you talk during the video game, or if you don't know how to play. I don't expect that of you either. You're cursed being a girl who doesn't know when to stop talking and that's okay." He nodded his head and Lyra smiled at him. Uh oh, he knew what was coming.

"Ah, Silver!" She squealed, hugging him tightly. His face turned almost as red as his hair and he growled.

"Okay okay get off." He tried to push her off, but she just held on tighter.

"I'm so glad you accept for who I am!" She let him go and smiled brightly at him. Silver shot her an annoyed look, but, he couldn't resist her big goofy smile. He smiled a little, making her smile bigger. "You're smiling! Too cute! I need a picture!" She exclaimed, reaching for her phone on the coffee table. Silver grabbed her wrist, shaking his head.

"No way!" He growled. No way what she snapping a picture of him!

"Awah, come on Silverrrrrrr." She whined, pouting at him. She always tried to use the pout on him. It never worked. She frowned when she realized this. She stared at him, trying to get him to give in.

"No." He said, keeping a hold on her wrist. They stared at each other for a few moments and he noticed Lyra's face get pinker. She leaned forward and kissed him quickly.

"Ethan told me you had a crush on me." She admitted and Silver felt like he was most likely going to die. Right there.

"I can't believe he told you!"

"What? Do you not? Oh god, that's horrible! I'm sorry! I believed him without even thin-" Silver kissed her to shut her up.

"I do." He looked so embarrassed. Maybe now would be the moment he would die. "Do you want to go out?" He said through gritted teeth. Lyra squealed and hugged him again.

"Yesssssssss! I can't believe you asked! Ethan said I might have to do it because he said you weren't man enough to do it." Lyra said.

"What the hell!?" Silver growled. Ethan was the one that was going to die.

* * *

**I am practically Silver in romantic situations, yet I still cannot write him in romantic situations. **


End file.
